Escape y sobrevivencia
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Agua, tierra, fuego y aire. Hace cien años las cuatro naciones vivian en armonia, pero todo cambio cuando la nacion del fuego ataco. Yo, Stanley Marsh, perteneciente a una aldea humilde de la nacion del fuego, debo sobrevivir y tratar de escapar de las consecuencias que trajo esta guerra junto con mi mejor amigo Kyle Bloflovski. Ambos maestros fuego, ambos prisioneros.
1. Mi vida, mi orgullo

Hey hey hey! Holaaaaaa mundo y todo aquel que lo rodee y lea esto :DDD Me alegra decir que tengo mucha parte de sta historia en mi cabeza, pero la academia no me deja avanzar mucho y la flojera del momento tampoco. Este fic lo actualizare por semana y me esforzare por sacar tambien varios Oneshots y demas junto con el estreno del fic "Search" (para Luis Carlos) y la continuacion de Broken Hearts! Ya tengo dos caps de Adolecencia en mi Ipod, ahora debo pasarlas a word y subirlas y tambien tengo un one shot Ruby x Karen que espero poder subir pronto y una sorpresita para un autora la cual estoy trabajando XDXD Lo se... mucho trabajo XDXD

Bien! lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo el fic (no e podido revisar las faltas ortograficas u.u espero que no moleste TTATT).

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece...

* * *

Capitulo 1: Mi vida, mi orgullo.

Agua, tierra, fuego y aire…

Hace cien años las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía, pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego ataco.

Solo el avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, podía detenerlos, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba… desapareció.

Después de cien años aquel abuso de parte de la nación del fuego continua.

Yo, Stanley Marsh, perteneciente a una aldea humilde y olvidada de la nación del fuego, debo sobrevivir a la prisión junto con mi mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovki.

Pero déjenme contarles todo desde un inicio ya que ahora tengo dieciséis años… empezaremos cuando era un niño.

…

_Desde que era pequeño siempre fui criado en una familia bien formada. Mi padre: Randy Marsh, mi madre: Sharon Marsh, mi hermana: Shelly Marsh y mi perro: Sparky._

_Mi aldea, sin nombre debido a la falta de importancia, era de ideas muy distintas a la de las grandes ciudades de la nación del fuego… teníamos en mente la guerra que se llevaba afuera, pero estábamos tan apartados que no la sentíamos y no eramos influenciados por las grandes autoridades._

_Sabíamos que todo esto era una guerra innecesaria, pero habíamos perdido las esperanzas de paz, de un avatar que venga a terminar con este infierno._

_Mi padre trabajaba de comerciante, yendo a varias aldeas a vender y entregar recados. Yo siempre iba con él ya que me gustaba conocer nuevos lugares y llevaba a Sparky conmigo, pero tambien a mi mejor amigo, Kyle Bloflovsky._

_Kyle era un chico muy listo y astuto, con su cabello extrañamente rojizo y sus ojos verdosos. Él tenia una familia bien formada al igual que la mia. Su madre: Sheyla Broflovsky, su padre: Gerald Broflovsky y su hermano: Ike Broflosky su hermano adoptivo._

_Nuestras familias eran amigas, motivo por el cual nosotros tambien lo eramos._

_Kyle siempre venia conmigo y ambos conocimos a muchas personas, pero mi papá nos advertia muy en claro "No revelar nuestra ciudad de origen", ¿me olvide mencionar que Kyle era maestro fuego?_

_Mi padre andaba mucho por las aldeas igual de olvidadas del reino de la tierra. Un reino no oprimido por la nacion del fuego debido a sus buenas fuerzas armadas._

_El primer amigo que los dos hicimos en esa aldea fue a Eric Cartman, fue extraño ya que recordamos que la primera vez que tratamos con él, aquel culon no nos cayo del todo bien._

_Mi padre llevaba un martillo a una herreria. Nosotros creeriamos que veriamos a un hombre alto y fuerte atender a mi papá, pero fue todo lo contrario. Nos atendio una señora de apariencia joven, hermosa y delgada. Dias despues nos enteramos que ella era una de las mejores herreras de la aldea, sus delgados, pero firmez brazos hacian armas maravillosas que se comercializaban a las grandes ciudades del reino de la tierra y en secreto en alguna tribu agua._

_Cartman heredo grandes habilidades con armas blancas y de herreria, motivo por el cual lo gordo se le fue hace años y ahora toda la grasa fue sustituida por musculos… bueno, ese es un tema trivial._

_Siendo los tres, conocimos a otros chicos mas._

_Kenny McCormick, un chico REALMENTE humilde, pobre, en otras palabras. El tambien tenia una gran familia… Sus padres: Carol y Stuart McCormick, su hermano mayor: Kevin McCormick, su hermana menor: Karen McCormick._

_Algo de él que nos causo gran curiosidad, aparte de su "maldicion", era que Kenny es maestro tierra al igual que sus dos hermanos._

_Recuerdo que Kyle siempre le preguntaba sobre las posiciones de ataque y el como controlar para llenar su libro. Un pequeño libro, pero grueso, con muchas cosas sobre armas (cortesia de Cartman), movimientos de tecnicas con fuego (aunque eso lo manteniamos en secreto) y en ese momento lo repletaba con cosas de maestros tierra (con ayuda de Kenny)._

_Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante._

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch. __Aquel rubio, hijo de Linda Stotch y Stephen Stotch, su mamá trabajaba batiendo mantequilla y su papá tenia su tienda donde vendia antigüedades. Aunque los señores Stotch eran estrictos, amaban a su hijo hasta la infinidad, claro que habian momentos donde uno lo dudaba. Esa familia se habia mudado de una de las tribus de agua para conseguir mas oportunidades._

_Butters, nombre dado por que el chico ayudaba a su mamá con la mantequilla, es un chico timido y tierno, pero fuerte y agil en especial cuando usa su tecnica de agua. Otra cosa que fascino a Kyle y lo lleno en su libro._

_Teniendo a un maestro tierra, a un experto en armas, a un maestro fuego en secreto, a un maestro agua… y a un chico comun y corriente… me sentia desubicado._

_A los once años siempre observaba a mi hermana practicar, una gran y habilidosa maestra fuego, alguien con la cual era difícil tratar, pero todo un privilegio pelear con o contra ella. Yo la admiraba en secreto (cuando no me maltrataba), en especial cuando ella me hablaba de las guerras y él como esta consiguiendo amigos para rebelarse, pero no me daba tantos detalles ya que aun era un niño._

_Hasta que un dia ocurrio. En uno de los viajes de mi padre hacia la aldea de Kenny. Todos nos habiamos ido a jugar cerca de un lago y vino un perro salvaje. Yo estaba lejos de los demas y Sparky le ladro, tratando de alejarlo de mi, pero él era notoriamente mas pequeño y antes de que ese perro atacara a Sparky, yo me habia metido en medio del camino… cuando menos cuenta me di, ese perro salto hacia el lago y se movio con desesperación tratando de apagar el fuego que lo rodeaba, lograndolo y escapando al instante._

_Yo miraba con asombro mis puños, sin saber con exactitud lo que paso. Pero el miedo me habia invadido al ver a mis amigos observarme con asombro desde lejos. Kyle se habia acercado a gran velocidad a mi y me sonrio._

"_No puedo creerlo, es increible Stanley" Me dijo._

_Pero pudo escuchar como los otros se aproximaban a nosotros y esa sonrisa se borro, poniendose levemente a la defensiva._

"_Wooo" bocifero Kenny "Genial, ahora solo nos faltaria aire y somos el avatar" sonrio con alegria e inocencia. Cartman nego con la cabeza y miro todo con poco interes y Butters froto sus nudillos, algo intimidado._

"_Descuida Butters, en el sitio en el que estamos tu podrias derrotarnos en un segundo" Kyle extendio su mano y creo una llama en ella, asombrando mas a los otros._

_La alegria que senti ese dia fue inmensa, el descubrir que soy maestro fuego y el ser aceptado por mis amigos. Shelly me entreno en todo lo que sabia, fue duro y como una pesadilla, pero tenia buenos resultados._

_A los quince años fue donde todo empezo a hacerse mas notorio. _

_La esperanza habia vuelto, exparsiendose junto con carteles que pedian la captura del Avatar Aang. Mi hermana se notaba mas entusiasmada que nunca y a los meses, ella y su grupo decidieron actuar. Quiza no fueron tan grandes para estar al lado del avatar y pelear a su lado, pero vaya que podian ser una molestia para el culo de las autoridades y con eso a Shelly le bastaba._

_Ese dia me entere que Kevin McCormick era parte de aquel movimiento. Ambos abandonaron sus hogares, despidiendose de su familia y saliendo con la frente en alto. Siendo el orgullo de sus padres y hermanos. Shelly sigue siendo mi modelo a seguir._

_Recuerdo que quise ir con ella, Shelly me tiro dos tortazos y luego me beso la frente, alegando que no pensase en meterme tan pronto en una guerra, que todo vendria a su tiempo y pelearia por lo justo, con las personas amadas a mi lado._

_Un año despues todo se complico, a inicios de ese año las autoridades se desesperaban. Enviaban a soldados a por nuevos reclutas, no importaba situación economica, no importaba edad. Recorrian hasta los puntos mas lejanos de las tierras de la nacion del fuego y lo mas humilde de la tierra (sabiendo que las grandes autoridades del reino tierra no lo notarian)._

_Nuestros padres se negaron a participar al igual que nosotros, provocando el caos en toda la aldea. Kyle y yo huimos junto con Ike y Sparky; por orden de nuestros padres no vimos atrás y lloramos por dias, aun con la frente en alto. Llegamos a la aldea de Kenny y nos alojamos un tiempo con Cartman, hasta que los soldados llegaron ahí._

_De nuevo con lo mismo, dejamos todo atrás huyendo con Kenny, Karen, Cartman y Butters._

_A los pocos meses nos logramos alojar en algunas tierras lejanas de la nacion del fuego. El reino tierra._

_Ahí conocimos a Wendy y Bebe, dos chicas agradables que nos ayudaron a alojarnos. Con el tiempo conocieron nuestra condicion y no se incomodaron, dijeron que Ba sing se no era el unico sitio donde habia refugiados._

_Descubrimos que Wendy era maestra agua y al parecer Bebe no era maestra. Yo estube un tiempo saliendo con Wendy, pero no funciono y decidimos terminar con todo y dejarlo en amistad. Tambien conocimos a Heidi y Esther, dos chicas especialistas en tecnicas de agilidad, pero ellas eran como nomadas, iban de un lado a otro, sin destino definido… casi me recordaban a nosotros. _

_Unos meses mas y la ciudad de Omashu (la ciudad mas cercana a nosotros) habia sido conquistada por la nacion del fuego._

_Otra vez tuvimos que huir, pero Wendy y Bebe no lo hicieron ya que la aldea en la que estabamos era atacada y ellas ya lo consideraban su hogar. Unos instantes antes de perderlas de vista, vimos a Bebe sacar fuego de sus puños, lo cual nos sorprendio por largo rato._

_A los dias nos encontramos con varios soldados y en ese momento Kyle y yo nos separamos del resto…_

…

Y aquí estoy apunto de entrar a una carroza que me llevara a una prision que la verdad no tengo idea de cual es… pero somos prisioneros de guerra, no debe ser tan importante como "La roca hirviente" u otro.

¿Una nueva vida en prision? Yo no lo creo, es injusto y no pienso quedarme aquí ni Kyle tampoco…

- Fin cap 1-

* * *

Bien! Espero que les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	2. Inicio en la prision

Bien :D aqui traje otro cap de este fic ^^ mas o menos hay una ¿pelea? no es en si eso... bueno, les dejo a ustedes para que lean XD

Declaimer: Sp no me pertenece TTWTT

Gracias por sus reviews, disfruten este capitulo :3

* * *

Capitulo 2: Inicio en la prision

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron como plato al ver a dos personas que conocia a la perfeccion.

- ¡Wendy! ¡Bebe!- llamo con alegria, llamando la atención de su amigo y de las dos mencionadas. Ambas chicas estaban dentro del "carruaje" y sonrieron al verlos, claro que las sonrisas se les borro al darse cuenta que se hallaban en una situación no muy gratificante.

- Chicos…- ambos chicos estaban siendo subidos al transporte junto con otros criminales. Estos veian todo con amargura, tipica de matones.

Kyle y Stan se apartaron un poco de ellos con algo de nerviosismo y se acercaron mas a las chicas.

- ¿Qué hacen aqui?- pregunto Stan con sorpresa, el hallar a las dos chicas en prision, era algo de asombrar… aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esto era una guerra.

- …- Bebe unos momentos quedo pensativa- no se, quiza fue de la vez que incendie aquellos arbustos…- hablo con sarcasmo y Wendy asintió.

- ¿Qué paso halla en la aldea?- esta vez hablo Kyle, tratando de ignorar la respuesta de la rubia y la innecesaria pregunta de su amigo.

- Luchamos todo lo que pudimos, pero fue inútil.

**Flash Back**

_Wendy levanto el agua de unos jarrones y ataco a tres soldados que se acercaban con un latigo de agua, moviendo sus manos de forma suave, pero agil._

_Bebe lanzo una bola de fuego hacia un soldado que la iba a atacar de frente y despues se inclino hacia adelante, empujando a otro soldado que corria hacia ella y derribándolo._

_- ¡Wendy! ¡Tenemos que salir de aqui!- grito la rubia atacando con fuego a otros dos soldados._

_Wendy miro con pesar todo y le asintió a su amiga, corriendo lejos de la zona en la que se hallaban._

_Esquivaban lo mas rapido posible a todos los soldados, pero por desgracia no les quedo mas que detenerse al ver una casa incendiarse y unos gritos de ayuda. La madera caia a por monton y el par de ancianos seguían atrapados en el fuego._

_No los podian dejar ahí. Ambas corrieron hacia esa casa y Bebe usando sus tecnicas lograron sacarlo, pero demoraron mucho. Al dejar a los ancianos lejos del peligro ya varios soldados las habian rodeado. No les quedo mas que rendirse._

**Fin Flash Back**

- Ya veo… pero al menos lograron salvar a esos ancianos- sonrio Kyle- sientanse orgullosas.

- Gracias Kyle- agradecio la morena- y… ¿que paso con tu gorro?

La sonrisa de Kyle se borro al instante y una expresión de pena recorrio su rostro.

- Ah… perdon, no debi preguntar…

- No, esta bien, deja que les cuente…

**Flash Back**

_Los jóvenes corrian a gran velocidad en medio de aquel bosque siendo seguidos por varios soldados._

_Ambos maestros fuego del grupo voltearon aun corriendo y lanzaron dos bolas de fuego a los soldados, los cuales cayeron al suelo por aquel ataque, pero aquello provoco que terminasen corriendo un poco mas atrás del grupo._

_- Corran mas rapido- grito Cartman con desesperación al ver de reojo como diez soldados siguiendolos. El chico podia ser fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de poder con tantos soldados, motivo por el cual no se detenia a pelear- Kenny, crea una barrera o algo._

_- Esta bien- afirmo el rubio mayor- vamos Karen- llamo a su hermana y esta asintió._

_Ambos hermanos detuvieron su carrera y esperaron a que Stan y Kyle los pasasen._

_- Tú adelante y yo atrás- el rubio se puso en posición al igual que la castaña._

_Ambos pusieron sus puños a cada lado de su cadera y la menor arrastro su pie, aun sin moverse de su posición, por el piso. Aquella accion creo una apenas leve cortina de humo un poco mas delante de ellos y Kenny sonrio en señal de haberlo captado. Sin esperar mas la pequeña se arrodillo y estrello su puño contra el suelo, haciendo que un muro de tierra de levantara al frente de ellos y volvio a arrastras su pie para alargarlo lo suficiente para obstruirle el camino a varios soldados._

_Kenny la imito, pero unos centímetros más atras y asi los dos crearon una barrera de doble grosor._

_- Ya esta, hermano…- Karen sonrio, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver como sus muros eran destruidos poco a poco… parece que no les toco de los soldados ineptos- al demonio la defensa, hay que atacar._

_Kenny vio a su hermanita con una sonrisa complice._

_- ¡Bien!- y sin esperar mas los dos corrieron hacia aquel muro que estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos y con ambos puños golpearon la pares, provocando que formaciones de tierra solida saliese de los muros y aunque fuese mas desgados aun asi creo un gran golpe hacia varios soldados._

_- ¡Vamonos!- Kenny corrio hacia donde sus amigos los esperaban y Karen le siguió._

_Lograron alcanzar al resto antes de que los soldados detruyeran el muro y continuaron corriendo. Escucharon los pasos y las armaduras de los soldados acercarse._

_Eric intento sacar algun arma, pero era imposible, sin mencionar que recibian uno que otro ataque de los soldados maestros fuego que con las justas Kyle y Stan podian desviar._

_- Nos estan alcanzando- aviso Butters y movio su vista a todas partes, esperando hallar algun lago o charco por ahí, pero todo estaba seco y hace ya buen rato que utilizo el agua de su botellita de mantequilla._

_- ¡Ah!- una exclamación de dolor de parte del pelinegro mayor hizo a todos frenar._

_- ¡Stan!- Kyle corrio hacia su amigo y se arrodillo a su lado. Llevo su vista hacia la pierna del moreno y ahí pudo ver como una cadena con dos grandes bolas de hierro a cada extreño habia apresado la extremidad del de ojos azules- tenemos que quitarte eso- jalo un poco, pero ello solo hizo que se ajustase mas y que Stan reprimiera un gemido de dolor- perdon…_

_Kenny corrio hacia el grupo y con un puño en el suelo creo otra barrera, pero esta vez no puso toda su concentración, motivo por el cual la barrera no fue tan fuerte._

_- Chicos, ustedes sigan- les dijo Stan ya dejando de forcejear contra la cadena, esta solo le hacia mas daño._

_- ¡No nos vengas con esas mariconadas!- grito molesto Cartman- de aquí nos vamos todos…_

_- Ya calla culon- le contesto igual de molesto Stan- si se quedan los atraparan a todos y este intento de escape no habra servido de nada._

_Eric apreto los dientes, pero solo desvio la mirada aun estando molesto._

_- Pero…- Kyle trato de hablar- no podemos dejarte… quiza podamos huir- no sabia por que, de seguro por ser su mejor amigo- me quedare contigo._

_- ¡¿Que?!- medio grito Ike, quien en todo ese momento se habia quedado neutral ante la decision de Stan._

_- Chicos…- llamo preocupada la castaña al ver el muro que creo su hermano siendo destruido._

_- ¡Vayanse!- le grito Kyle. Kenny miro a Butters y este solo asintió, no muy convencido de la decision del pelirrojo._

_- Pero…_

_- He dicho que te vayas- el pelirrojo vio a su hermano severamente, pero el menor le fruncio el seño y no se movio en su sitio._

_- ¡Karen vamonos!- Kenny comenzo a correr lejos seguido de su hermana y Butters. Cartman iba a correr tambien, pero se detuvo al ver que el menor de los Broflovski no se movia._

_- ¡Ike!_

_- ¡NO!- el menor abrazo a su hermano- Kyle, no puedes hacerme esto. Mamá y papá estan muertos- el menor levanto la vista y el mayor pudo ver sus lagrimas- no quiero que tu tambien me dejes- le grito y miro molesto._

_- Ike…- Kyle bajo la mirada- te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, pero debes irte._

_- Te he dicho que no lo hare…_

_- Eric, llevatelo._

_El menor no pudo refutar al sentir como lo tomaban de la cintura y lo cargaban como una maleta o saco de dormir. Cartman cargo al menor y empezo a correr lejos de ahí._

_- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sueltame!- pataleaba el manor, pero el castaño era como una roca._

_- ¡Culon! ¡Cuida de Ike!- escucho Eric desde ya cierta distancia. Apreto los ojos con fuerza tratando de retener las ganas de llorar. Por mas que uno le pareciera un marica y el otro era un colorado… ambos eran sus amigos._

_Cartman solo levanto el puño, de la mano que tenia libre, en alto; dando a entender la afirmación de su parte._

_Despues de que los demas desaparecieran de su vista, Stan y Kyle se vieron entre si._

_- ¿Por qué…?_

_- Por que eres mi super mejor amigo- dijo el mas bajo arrodillandose a su lado y tratando de nuevo de liberar la pierna de su amigo._

_Un gemido de dolor del pelinegro fue lo que aviso a Kyle que ya no debia seguir insistiendo o terminaria lastimando a su amigo._

_- Kyle…- el mayor ignoraba los gritos de los soldados a travez de ahora debil muro y con su pulgar seco una lagrima que corria de la mejilla del pelirrojo- estoy seguro que Cartman cuidara bien de Ike._

_- Aunque no lo creas, eso no lo dudo- dijo el pelirojo- pero… igual me preocupa, tambien lo que pueda ocurrir con nosotros._

_Kyle se levanto de donde estaba y se poso enfrente de Stan, quien le vio con duda._

_- Si vamos a ir a prision, antes intento salvarnos._

_En el instante en que el muro fue derribado varios soldados recibieron un impacto de fuego proveniente de Kyle._

**Fin Flash Back**

Kyle tenia la cabeza gacha y en cuanto sintio el contacto de una mano con su hombro levanto la vista hallando los ojos verdes de Bebe viendole, no con lastima, si no con cariño.

- Yo tambien estoy segura que el pequeño Ike esta bien- sonrio la chica al igual que Wendy y Stan junto con Kyle tambien sonrieron.

Hubo un silencio en que solo escuchaban los murmullos de otros rehos.

- Bebe…- llamo el pelinegro- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que eras maestra fuego?

- …

- …

- ¿Bebe?

- Hay gente que quiere empezar de nuevo. Perdon, no es que no les tuviera confianza, solo es que decidi olvidarlo por completo, sin mencionar que los maestros fuegos no son tan bienvenidos en las zonas tierra- explico con tranquilidad.

- Ya veo, podemos entenderte- le sonrio Kyle y Stan asintió. La rubia volteo a ver a su amiga y ambas llevaron su vista a los chicos, volviendo a sonreir.

- Pronto llegaremos- hablo uno de los soldados que conducia el carruaje a travez de una ventanilla.

Hubo otro silencio.

- Y empieza…- dijo Stan para si, pero Kyle pudo oirlo y estuvo de acuerdo.

- Fin cap 2-

* * *

Y aqui estamos XD en el proximo capitulo ya va iniciando la historia de verdad :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;D


	3. Encuentros

Como lo prometi, aqui esta el capitulo 3 de este fic que hace volar mi imaginacion :DDD

Ya van apareciendo nuevo personajes y la trama por ende se esta armando :3

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece TTATT

N/A: Se le llama "maestros" a las personas que pueden controlar cualquiera de los elementos.

Disfruten el cap :D

* * *

Capitulo 3: Encuentros

La grandes rejas se abrieron con un sonido ensordecedor y aterrador para los principiantes y nuevos en aquel lugar.

Los ojos verdes exploraron todo con curiosidad y algo de temor, topándose con todas caras desconocidas y varios niveles de pisos. Muchas y muchas rejas… solo esperaba que fueran celdas compartidas y le tocara con Stanley, si no… mejor estando solo estaba bien.

Kyle le dio una ultima mirada a Wendy y Bebe, quienes eran llevadas a otros pisos mas arriba de donde ellos estaban.

De un brusco empujon él y Stan fueron metidos en una celda. El diseño era simple, claro que la entrada no eran rejas, si no un puerta de acero grueso; dos camas, un lavabo, inodoro y cuatro antorchas colgadas en las esquinas, sin mencionar que habia colgada una bandera de la nacion del fuego en una esquina de la habitación.

Stan rodó los ojos ante eso, pero suspiro aliviado al ya no sentir las esposas en sus muñecas, despues solo fueron dejados solos, claro que los soldados les mencionaron antes el horario de comida y baño.

- En unos minutos tendremos que salir a la jungla- hablo Kyle para irse a sentar a su cama, estirandose y haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Stan se sentara tambien, lo cual hizo.

- ¿Quién diria que ahora estamos metidos aqui?- pregunto con amargura el moreno y Kyle solo asintió- ahora aprovechemos esto como un descanso, luego podemos hallar la forma de escapar- Kyle volvio a asentir y suspiro.

- Solo espero que mi hermano este bien…

-o-o-o-o-

Presiono con fuerza la unshaka verde que mantenia en manos, sintiendo que las lagrimas volverían a salir de sus ojos. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para evitar eso, no era momento de ser debil, asi que opto por ponersela. Le quedaba algo grande, pero no encajaba tan mal y era comoda.

Sparky dormia a sus pies y por eso trato de coger el bolso de su hermano sin despertar al perro. Rebusco bien hasta que encontro lo que buscaba. De alli saco un libro de tamaño regular y con hojas algo maltratadas.

- Kyle…- murmuro el pequeño moreno para darse cuenta que quiza se separo mucho de los otros, sera mejor que regreso a donde Kenny y los demas instalaron el campamento.

Se levanto de la roca con rapides, colgando el bolso en su hombro y aun con libro en manos. Un bostezo le hizo darse cuenta que desperto al perro, bueno, de todos modos tenia que hacerlo.

Al inicio Ike no queria llevarlo a su paseo, pero por insistencia (orden) de Eric tuvo que hacerlo, después de todo, Sparky podria ladrar cuando Ike estuviera en peligro y avisarles.

- Vamos- le dijo con cariño para empezar a caminar fuera de esos bosques y hacerse por el camino del lago, era mas iluminado y espacioso.

Camino unos minutos, siendo seguido por el jugueton perro que no dejaba de moverse de aquí para alla, dando saltos y soltando ladridos agradables y para nada preocupantes. Ike sonreia ante cada intento de el perro de hacer que jugara, pero el niño de doce años no se sentia del todo animado para eso y el perro parecio notarlo.

Sparky paro su juego y se acerco a los pies de Ike, empezando a hacer un sonido parecido a un lamento, lo cual alarmo al chico.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto agachandose a la altura de Sparky, pero no espero recibir un lametazo en toda la mejilla- ¡Ah! Que asco, Sparky- por mas que halla dicho eso, no pudo evitar reir y el perro volvio a ladrar animado.

Pero Ike detuvo sus risas al oir un bufido de frustración. Llevo su vista al frente y abrio los ojos como platos al hallar la silueta de un chica, mas o menos de su edad, que… ¡Hacia agua control!

La chica estaba arrodillada al borde del lado mientras movia sus manos con rudeza, levantando agua, pero esta solo se mantenia en su control unos segundos antes de caer de vuelta al lago o en todo caso, a sus ropas rojizas… ¿rojizas? ¡NACION DEL FUEGO!

Inmediatamente Ike temblo ante la idea de que esa chica tenga que ver con los soldados, aunque no tieviera la armadura y solo lo de adentro. Se levanto con lentitud esperando a que aquella pelirroja de ojos negros siguiera igual de concentrada en su cosas y se dispuso a salir corriendo o algo por el estilo, pero se congelo inmediatamente al ver que la chica llevo su mirada neutral hacia él.

La chica parecio alarmarse, aunque su expresión no cambio mucho y de un rapido movimitno ya estaba de pie.

Sparky al instante empezo a ladrar con desesperación, poniendose al frente del chico y este retrocedia lentamente, jalando un poco de su correa al perro para que tambien vaya con él.

Ike se seguia preguntando que mierda pasaba, como es posible que una maestra agua sea soldado de la nacion del fuego o algo asi.

La pelirroja al instante hizo su mano puño y de un movimiento levanto un gran chorro de agua, aunque este no se viese del todo bien armado, al Ike sentirlo chocar contra su cuerpo supo que tenia el mismo efecto.

Él y Sparky cayeron por lugares separados, quedando Ike mas cerca de la chica.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- rujio la pelirroja con rabia, preparando mas agua para atacar- ¡¿Un soldado o maestro fuego?! ¡Contesta!

- ¡¿Que?! Yo no soy ni maestro ni soldado- Ike trato de levantarse, pero el cuerpo le dolia mucho.

- ¿Y como coño esperas que confie?

- Yo… no-no lo se, solo se que no soy tu enemigo si es que lo que quieres es evitar la guerra- Ike quedo mirando atentamente los ojos negruscos de la chica al frente suyo, estos parecian degollar, pero al instante se suevisaron, volviendo a su expresión neutral.

Se acerco a Ike y le ofrecio una mano, al incio el chico dudo en aceptar, pero al final lo hizo. De un tiron Ike estaba de nuevo de pie, pero no espero que la pelirroja lo volteara y lo volviera a lanzar contra el piso, esta vez dejandolo boca abajo sosteniendo su muñeca derecha contra su espalda y usando su piel para aplastar y mantener su mano izquierda inmóvil.

- ¡Ngn!- solto ese gemido al sentir la presion en su brazo.

- Aun no esperes que confie. Ya me di cuenta que no eres un peligro, pero quiero saber quien eres y que haces aquí.

El moreno miraba asustado por sobre su hombro. El agarre ya se habia suavisado, pero seguia manteniendolo inmóvil.

- Soy… Ike Broflovsky y… estoy aquí por que escape de unos soldados- la chica fruncio el seño ante eso- ¿Qué pasa…?

- ¿Quieres que me crea que un enclenque como tu logro evadir a soldados? Di la verdad.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad…

- Entonces di con quienes mas vienes.

- …

- ¿Vas a hablar?

- Yo… no, no pienso meter a nadie mas en esto- la chica sonrio algo macabra ante eso.

- Si lo que me dices es verdad, entonces eres alguien noble, eso me agrada. Tienes suerte que no sea un soldado de la nacion de fuego, por que si lo fuese o te meto a prision o por tu osadia de negar a responderte… te mato. Como habras notado, en mi caso, no puedo rostizarte- Ike trago saliva ante eso.

- ¿Me sueltas?- pregunto algo dubitativo.

- No- dijo aun con la sonrisa y llevo su vista a varias partes, hallando un objeto curioso a centímetros de ellos y notando que el perro no estaba por ninguna parte- "de seguro ya huyo ese animal marica"- penso.

La chica alzo la mano hacia hacia el libro que estaba abierto y con las ojas mojadas, pero un grito la sorprendio.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- la pelirroja llevo su vista a Ike, quien tenia una expresión ya no de miedo, si no rabia. La chica supuso que el libro significaba mucho para él.

- No voy a hacerle nada malo- explico con vos neutral aun manteniendo sometido al chico y volvio a alzar su mano libre en direccion al libro. A los segundos, del libro empezo a salir agua, que era controlada por la chica y esta la lanzo metro mas alla, algo inestable- y lo seque- explico.

Ike parpadeo incredulo ante eso.

- Gracias- solto timidamente, la chica al parecer no era mala persona, aunque aun lo mantuviera en esa posición.

- ¡Alejate de él!- se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos y la pelirroja llevo miro por el bosque, donde se abria paso un castaña de mas o menos su edad.

- ¡Karen!- llamo Ike. La chica que lo sometia al instante se levanto de su espalda y lo solto, esta vez dirigiendose hacia la chica que era unos centímetros mas baja.

- Pensar que me voy a recoger leña y me hallo con esto- se dijo para si Karen con Sparky a sus pies, quien volvio a ladrar hacia la pelirroja y esta le saco el dedo medio al perro- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Karen colocandose en posición de batalla.

La pelirroja rio ante eso, estaba ansiosa por una batalla y probar sus habilidades de maestra… en serio que queria entrenar.

- Me llamo Sarah, Sarah Tucker, pero pueden llamarme Ruby- meneo sus coletas bajas- supongo que se dieron cuenta de eso por mi cabello ¿Y tu nombre completo?

- Karen… Karen McCormick- hablo con decisión la menor.

- Ya de por si tu nombre se me hizo lindo, pero no importa- volvio a su expresión neutral- quiero ver de que estas hecha… y de que estoy hecha yo.

- Fin cap 3-

* * *

JUJUJU! Aparecio mi amada Ruby :DDDD

En el siguiente capitulo habra pelea, pero no se si me saldra bien TTATT

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


	4. ¿Nuevos aliados? Parte 1

Lamento tanto la demora! dejo rapidito el cap :D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece u.u

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¿Nuevos aliados? Parte 1

Por más que su expresión fuera seria y decidida, Karen estaba nerviosa. Ella creció en un vecindario no muy lindo donde tuvo que crecer peleando para poder comer, sus hermanos eran buenos en la tierra control y ella una primeriza. En estos momentos agradecía que Kenny siempre estuviera ahí para apoyarla y que Kevin la dejara a su suerte siempre. Ya que si no tuviera la confianza de su hermano y la severidad del otro. Ahora no sabría que hacer con exactitud.

Aunque lo tenía complicado debido a que la chica pelirroja, apodada Ruby, se acercara tanto a la hora de atacar, aquello no le dejaba utilizar bien su habilidad.

Así que opto por la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo.

La pelirroja lanzo un puñete directo al rostro de la menor, pero esta lo esquivo agachándose y preparo su puño para golpear el estomago de su contrincante. Algo que no vio venir fue que estaba en la posición perfecta para recibir una patada de parte de Ruby justo en la quijada, lo cual la mando a varios pasos lejos.

- ¡Karen!- Ike corrio hacia la chica y se posiciono a su lado, ayudándola a levantarse. En seguida oyeron unos pasos acercarse a ellos y los dos llevaron su vista a la chica mas alta.

- ¿Se acabo la batalla?- pregunto la chica de forma neutral. En su voz no se oia burla alguna, lo cual hacia a los dos cuestionarse si es que Ruby se burlaba de Karen o lo preguntaba en serio.

- No…- dijo débilmente la castaña, levantandose y viendo fijamente a la de ojos negros como el carbon- aun sigue…- y sin perder tiempo la mas baja piso la tierra con fuerza y la pelirroja retrocedio por simple inercio. Gracias a los espiritus que el ataque de Karen consistia en crear un moticulo de tierra solida sobresaliente del suelo que golpearia a la chica directo en el rsotro. Tambien por inercia Ruby movio sus manos de forma brusca, Karen hasta creyo que le lanzaria algo, pero al ver una masa transparente con toques azulado acercarse a ella logro reaccionar con rapidez y creo un muro que cubrio a ella y Ike. Por suerte Sparky se fue a quien sabe donde…- Ike, alejate de aquí.

El mencionado retrocedio y se alejo lo mas que pudo, pero no desaparecio, aun observaba la pelea de lejos.

En seguida Ruby corrio con una velocidad increible hacia Karen y le propino una patada que Karen bloqueo con sus manos, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que tuvo que deshacerlo y retroceder lo mas que pudo de la chica. Karen utilizo su tierra control y lanzo bolas de tierra solida hacia el enemigo, quien lo esquivaba con agilidad y movia sus manos toscamente, lanzando chorros de agua hacia la castaña. Esta usaba las mismas rocas con la que queria atacar a Ruby y las lanzaba contra el agua, deshaciéndolas.

Lo que atrajo la curiosidad de Karen era la tecnica de esa chica. Ruby era fuerte, eso no habia duda, pero su agua control, era nefasto. La chica era demasiado tosca; el agua control era una tecnica que requeria usar las manos con sutileza, pero firmeza y rapidez. Ella en cambio parecia que usara fuego control o tierra. Por eso es que a Karen no se le hace tan difícil bloquearla, pero ¿Por qué no la puede derrotar aun? Pues por que Ruby, aunque no sepa mover el agua, carga mucha y vuelve el movimiento de Karen torpe y la hace preocuparse mas en defenderse que en atacar.

Muy lista… pero Karen tambien lo era.

La castaña piso la tierra y alzo cuatro muros alrededor de ella justo en el momento en que Ruby iba a volver a lazar un ataque de agua.

- Maldicion…- murmuro Ruby acercandose mas a la fortaleza improvisada de la chica, lista para lanzar otro ataque, pero no vio venir que del muro del frente salieran varias columnas directos hacia ella. Mandandola lejos con un certero golpe en el estomago.

La pelirroja se doblo en dos y trato de recuperar el aire. Al instante oyo como el muro se disolvia y se puso alerta.

Su estomago le dolia, tenia hambre y aun desesperada por muchos motivos, fueron los detonadores para que su rabia saliera a flote y de un movimiento alzase gran cantidad de agua y la lanzara con fuerza sobre la castaña, quien apenas pudo cubrirse cuando por su espalda se avecino aun mas agua la cual impacto en la espalda de Karen y la hizo golpearse contra el mismo muro que ella habia creado.

Ruby tomo unos segundos para respirar y Karen bajo el muro con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en ese momento.

…

…

…

- Eso fue genial- la voz de la pelirroja saco el silencio del ambiente.

Karen alzo una ceja con duda y se levanto del suelo, quedando sentada. Resoplo al ver como la pelirroja reia por aquella batalla. El probarse a si misma y el saber que estaba a nivel de un maestro tierra la hizo darse cuenta del potencial que tenia. Su euforia salio descontrolada.

La castaña aprovecho ese momento para ver el terreno… Ike no estaba. Por un momento la preocupación vino a ella, pero una voz la saco de aquel estado. Poniendose alerta se levanto rapidamente.

- Ruby- la voz femenina volvio a llamar a la pelirroja y esta llevo su vista a una parte del bosque a sus espaldas.

De entre los arbustos, salio una figura femenina. Karen pudo reconocer que seria de la misma edad de su hermano. La chica llevaba las mismas vestimentas de Ruby y el mismo color de cabello, solo que el de ella se asimilaba mas al de Kyle y sus ojos tambien eran de un negro carbon.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aqui?!- pregunto la mayor con asombro y sospecha.

- Nada importante- Ruby se encogio de hombros- solo una pelea- depuse llevo su vista a Karen, quien veia incredula por la sensilles y seguridad con la que Sarah hablaba- ella es Karen. Karen, ella es mi prima; su nombre es Rebecca, pero mejor le queda Red ¿no?- presento y pregunto con voz y expresión neutral.

Aquello descoloco a Karen, quien llevo su vista a la nombrada Red y esta solo suspiro.

- ¿Me explican que paso?- pregunto cruzandose de brazos y Karen se desoriento aun mas.

- ¡Karen!- se escucho una voz masculina que la mencionada conocia bien. La castaña volteo a mirar a sus espaldas y vio a Kenny, Cartman, Butters y Ike; Sparky saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de llamar la atención hacia la escena.

Al llegar donde las tres chicas estaban al instante los chicos se pusieron alerta.

- ¿Y ellos?- pregunto Red.

- A ellos si no les conozco- contesto con su siempre neutralidad- solo al de unshaka- señalo a Ike, quien se sobresalto por eso- su nombre es Ike…

- Ya veo.

- Karen ¿Quienes son ellas?- pregunto Kenny acercandose a su hermana.

- Para ser sincera, estoy igual de confundida que tu- aclaro la menor.

- ¡Y eso que importa!

- ¿A que te refieres, Eric?- pregunto Butters frotando sus nudillos.

- ¿No lo ven? Esos son trajes de la nacion del fuego, solo que sin armadura.

Kenny miro a su hermana en busca de respuestas y esta solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, dandole la razon a Eric.

Ike seguia sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ruby. La chica misma habia dicho que no era de la nacion del fuego, pero ¿se le puede creer?

- Ven Ruby, vámonos- Red hizo un ademan de irse, pero la menor la detuvo.

- Karen y yo aun no acabamos nuestra batalla- Ruby se excuso, sobresaltando a la castaña.

- Solo vámonos Karen- hablo la mayor tomando la mano de su prima y volviendose a encaminar a los arbustos, pero la voz del rubio mayor las detubo.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué no tienen la armadura? ¿Quiénes son?

- Ellos estan en contra de la guerra- le informo la menor a su prima.

Red abrio los ojos por la sorpresa, pero al instante puso una expresión neutral, dando una imagen mejor de la relacion familiar que tenia con Ruby.

- Entonces solo les dire que no somos enemigos… si tienen curiosidad de saber mas, pueden venir a vernos, pero mañana seguiremos nuestro camino. Nosotras nos detuvimos por alli a descansar- señalo una direccion frente a ella- veran un campamento montado… vamos Ruby.

La menor asintió y ambas siguieron su camino.

Karen rio suavemenete, sorprendiendo al resto… menos Ike.

Definitivamente eso habia sido adrenalina para la castaña.

- Fin cap 4-

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :D

Nos leemos :333


	5. ¿Nuevos aliados? Parte 2

Hola gente bonita! Traje un nuevo capi, pero por la demora. Como recompensa este cpaitulo es mas largo que lso anteriores :DDD Al menos eso creo XDXD

Declaimer. Sp no me pertenece.

N. Importante: Solo debo decir una cosa. "Guest", no comprendo ¿en que parte de la mente uno entra a un fic que no le gusta o que el sumary marca claramente de algo que no le gusta? Acaso eres masoquista? y para colmo me dejas un review hiriente y nada contructivo... que patetico. Personalmente me da igual que no te guste, no lo leas, asi de simple se resuelve este problema. A mi me gusta escribirlo y soy feliz si pocos o mucho, incluso si nadie lo lee, soy feliz por que me gusta escribir esto. Asi que espero que haya quedado claro. Y bueno, si estas leyendo esto, pues entonces eres masoquista en definitiva, porque ¿QUE HACES ENTRANDO A UN FIC QUE INCLUSO LLAMASTE "PENDEJADA"? o no recuerdo si fue cagada, no se, no me interesa.

N. Importante 2 (no por ser dos, es menos importante ;3): Agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado y todos los que lean este fic y les gusta, las(os) adoro, son geniales. Y tambien agradesco a mis dos ultimos reviews, por apoyarme con respecto al tema de Guest, este capitulo va dedicado a todos y especialmente a las personas que dejaron los dos ultimos reviews :D

Aqui dejo el capi :3

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¿Nuevos aliados? Parte 2

Paso sus manos una y otra vez por las mesas de metal. Todo era metal; el color negro grisáceo resaltaba y las paredes eran decoradas de rojo debido a las linternas.

Sonrio al darse cuenta de lo ironico. Él era maestro fuego, podria utilizar eso a su favor, pero con tantos soldados solo seria inútil.

- Stanley…- hablo suavemente su amigo pelirrojo, llamando su atención. Kyle estaba sentado al frente de él, ambos comian una comida que enserio dudaban que estaba bien. Mas parecian sobras de guerra y eso ya era un privilegio.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto saliendo de su ensoñamiento.

Kyle indico con su cabeza a la espalda de Stan, quien llevo su vista a donde su amigo indicaba. Ahí se veian a Wendy y Bebe llevar y esta demas decir que varios convictos les hacian piropos puercos, en especial a la rubia, pero estas los ignoraban sin dejar de conversar entre las dos. Las chicas eran concientes que eso podria pasar y mejor no prestarle atención.

- Chicos- saludaron con una sonrisa, sentandose. Wendy al lado de Stan y Bebe de Kyle.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron sus habitaciones?

- De lo mas hermosas ¿sabes que tenemos un juego de té de porcelana fina?- pregunto con entusiasmo, Wendy.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Claro que no, era sarcasmo- Wendy suspiro y Bebe carcajeo por eso.

La rubia llevo su vista al plato de comida de Stan.

- Creo que esa cosa se mueve- cogio un cubierto y comenzo a golpearlo, aquello le saco una risa a todos…

- Yo les recomendaría que se callaran- se escucho a una persona a un lado de su mesa. Los cuatro, algo alarmados, llevaron su vista ahí.

Kyle parpadeo, extrañado, al ver a un castaño de ojos verdes parado a un lado de la mesa. Los miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Stan no muy confiado. Era la prision, despues de todo.

El castaño parpadeo igual de extrañado que los jóvenes sentados, pero despues volvio a su sonrisa infantil.

Stan no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa la ver la suya. Le recordaba a Butters cuando el rubia se sentia feliz o acababa de controlar una tecnica nueva.

- Me llamo Clyde, mucho gusto- extendio su mano a Kyle y este observo algo dudoso, llevo su vista a los otros tres. Estos solo se encogieron de hombros dando a entender a Kyle que no tenian ni la mas puñetera idea de que hacer.

El pelirrojo, con una mueca de incomodidad, le estrecho la mano.

- En serio, no es por ser grosero, pero a muchos de los rehos no les gusta el escandalo que armaron.- dijo algo nervioso viendo hacia el panorama de la "cafeteria". Todos vieron a su alrededor y por suepuesto, no habian lindas caras.

- Que besen mi puño de fuego- dijeron Stan, Bebe y Kyle a la vez, a regañadientes.

Wendy rodo los ojos y Clyde vio sorprendido aquello.

- ¿Se te ofrecia algo?- pregunto Wendy tratando de no sonar grosera. Aquel chico no lucia como mala persona, de eso ya podian estar seguros… al menos por ahora.

Todos llevaron su vista a Clyde y este se puso levemente nervioso por la mirada curiosa de los sentados, pero regreso a su anterior sonrisa y levanto su dedo indice.

- Estoy buscando a un amigo ¿lo han visto?- Todos arquearon una ceja ¿Asi que solo buscaba a una persona?

- Yo creo que no ¿Cómo luce?

- Es rubio, de este tamaño- hizo una medida un poco mas baja que él- ojos verdes y sus notorios temblores y "Gah" los hacen resaltar- dijo tratando de reprimir las risas por al descripción. Aquello no dio confianza a los tres maestros fuego y a la maestra agua, en especial por tan extraña descripción.

Estaban a punto de mandarlo al demonio y que no jugase con ellos, pero un sonido los hizo detener esa idea.

- ¡GAH!

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron y Clyde amplio su sonrisa, percibiendo de donde venia ese ruido.

- Hola Tweek- se inclino y vio debajo de la mesa. Los cuatro restantes lo hicieron, llevandose un susto de muerte al ver a un rubia debajo de la mesa como refugiandose y temblando descontroladamente.

- ¿Pero que…? ¿Cuándo llego aqui?- se pregunto Stan y en ese momento Tweek salio de debajo de la mesa, poniendose detrás de Clyde.

- ¡Ngn!- temblo en su sitio y comenzo a hacer ruidos raros que perturbaban mucho a los cuatro y Clyde parecia inmune a ellos.

- Chicos, él es Tweek. Tweek, ellos son…- se quedo en silencio un momento, mientras Tweek ya dejaba verse mejor. Si Clyde se los presentaba, no podian ser tan malo ¿no?

Los cuatro apuntados se miraron entre ellos, entendiendo que queria el castaño.

¿Que podrian perder? Estaban en prision…

- Soy Kyle- se apunto el pelirrojo- ellos son mis amigos, Stan- apunto al mas alto- Bebe- apunto a la rubia- y Wendy- apunto a la ojinegro.

- Un placer…- murmuro Tweek, sintiendose un poco mas en confianza.

…

La situación era realmente rara. Ya no sabia si seguir hablando con ellos o buscar algun modo de hacer que se vayan, eran los cuatro y nunca pensaron que tendria que haber dos más. En especial Stan; él queria salir de ahí y no podria hacerlo con la conciencia limpia si dejaba a dos personas que posiblemente seria sus nuevos amigos. ¡Ni siquiera les conocia! Quiza si hubiera algo…

- ¿Quieren sentarse?- pregunto Stan… vaya fuerza de voluntad de mierda que tenia.

Clyde asintió con la cabeza y Tweek solo un "Gah" para los dos pasar a sentarse. Bebe se paro y se puso al lado de Wendy para poder darle espacion y que los dos esten juntos. Kyle la maldijo por eso.

- Y… ¿de donde son?- pregunto Tweek ya calmado.

- Soy de un pueblillo de la nacion del fuego, igual que él- Stan señalo a Kyle.

- Nosotras viviamos en el reino tierra - explico Wendy señalando a Bebe, quien les sonrio- ¿Y ustedes?

- Ambos somos de una aldeucha de la nacion de tierra, lejos de las grandes civilizaciones. Asi me gustaba, era mas tranquilo…- Clyde sonrio por los recuerdos y Tweek volvio a temblar.

-o-o-o-o-

- Bien, aquí estamos- Kenny y el resto estaban parados frente al pequeño campamento que armaron las Tucker.

Red llevo su vista a "las visistas" y señalo con su cucharon de madera una olla colgada encima de la fogata.

- ¿Desean sopa?

…

No sabian exactamente por que confiaban en ellas… PERO LA SOPA ESTABA JODIDAMENTE BUENA. Llena de verduras y tantos trozos de carne, el caldo tenia un sabor estupendo.

- …- Karen hizo una sonido parecido a un onomatopeyo de delicia y Ruby rio ante eso.

- Mi prima es perfecta cocinando, aunque no tanto como mi hermano- le dijo con calma. Ike la miro con una ceja en alto- recuerdo que él cocinaba perfecto.

- ¿Cocinaba?- pregunto el moreno y Karen sintio curiosidad por la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Ruby desaparecio, pero su expresión seguia igual de calmada.

- No nos vemos desde que tengo siete…- explico.

- ¿Él…?

- No esta muerto, si es lo que te preguntas- apreto mas la cuchara y regreso su vista a su sopa, tomando de ahí.

El ambiente entre los tres jóvenes era tenso e incomodo.

- ¿Tu… hermano es de al edad del mio?- pregunto Karen tratando de suavisar las cosas. Trago duro cuando la pelirroja volteo a mirarla.

- Al parecer si, van por la misma edad, debe tener dieciséis o diecisiete…- dijo con algo de duda volviendo a tomar una cucharada de sopa.

- …

- …

- …

- Yo… tambien tengo un hermano mayor- la expresión del chico se puso melancolica- el es un gran guerrero. Los atraparon a él y a Stanley, su amigo. Ambos fueron llevados a la prision…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Los soldados son unos desgraciados, quiza los mataron…- la chica callo al recibir un FUERTE codazo en su costilla. Volteo a ver a la castaña y esta tenia el seño fruncido.

- Yo se que ellos estan bien, solo los tienen encerrados- hablo Karen, sonriendole a Ike. El menor no lo demostro, pero el comentario de Sarah en verdad le trajo preocupación y mucha tristesa.

Pensar que su hermano no este con vida… él era la unica familia que le quedaba y le prometio que estaria bien. Puede sonar ingenuo, pero no es asi; Kyle es terco y sabe que hara hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir con tal de cumplir sus promesas.

- Bueno…- Ruby se calmo un poco- esa unshaka te queda algo suelta ¿es tuya?

- ¿Eh?- Ike se quito el gorro de su cabeza- no, es de mi hermano, Kyle. Se lo devolvere cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Levanto la vista y se sonrprendio cuando vio a la pelirroja sonriendole con cariño.

- Mi hermano llevaba un gorro azul, siempre. Ese chullo tambien le tapaba los oido… era algo que lo representaba.

Ike tambien sonrio.

- ¡Hey!- Karen hablo de repente sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes- Ike, pasame el libro de tu hermano. Hay algo que me llamo la atención desde que peleamos- Ruby parpadeo extrañada y algo incredula y Ike obedecio sin chistar la petición de su amiga, sacando el libro perteneciente a su hermano y el unico que siempre llevaba.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la pelirroja, pero al segundo Karen detuvo en una pagina y, practicamento, se lo pego en el rostro a la mas alta.

- Mira, mira- dijo entusiasmada- no es por reprocharte, pero tu tecnica de control no parecia muy buena- dijo algo timida.

Sarah se separo un poco del libro y lo tomo entre manos, viendo la pagina que habia señalado Karen.

Ike al instante comprendio.

- Es verdad… mas parecias maestra fuego o tierra- Karen asintió aun con entusiasmo.

Ruby enrojecio un poco ante esas frases ¿tan obvio era su falta de control con el agua?

Regreso su vista al libro y vio con atención lo que decia y tenia dibujado. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver posiciones de maestros agua, distintos ataques y demas.

- Genial…- murmuro, aun maravillada- ¿de donde es esto?

- Es de mi hermano. Él estudio mucho de maestros… recuerdo que una de sus metas era ver personalmente al Avatar y poder llenar su libro con tecnicas aire y no solo lo que hallamos en libros desgastados.

- Es fascinante y realmente util- Ruby se paro, sin importar que su sopa se cayera al piso- ¿Me dejan usarlo?- pregunto con entusiasmo.

- Claro- le sonrio Ike.

- Yo tengo otra idea- Karen guiño un ojo con coqueteria y confianza.

…

- ¿Hija de un coronel?- pregunto asombrado Butters.

- Si… aunque ahora dudo que me considere su hija. Fue hace mucho que escapamos y logramos crear problemas a sus tropas… ahora no me quiere devuelta… me quiere en prision como un soldado de guerra- explico con algo de pena la pelirroja, tomando de la sopa.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- pregunto con desconfianza Cartman. Kenny no se fue en su contra, solo llevo su vista a Sparky que comia feliz de su plato de comida.

- No les pido que confien en mi, solo les estoy contando mi historia- dijo con simpleza y una cara de poker completa. Aquello le dio un tic en la ceja a Cartman.

- Como sea…

- Espera… si hablan enserio entonces podriamos volvernos aliados- sonrio Kenny regresando su vista al grupo.

Red parpadeo extrañada, pero se calmo al instante.

- Me agrada la idea… me caen bien.

- Aparte, Eric- el rubio mas bajo llevo su vista al castaño- si ellas fueran malas entonces la pequeña Ruby habria lastimado e incluso asesinado a Ike, aparte, cuando llegamos la vimos reir y tranquila. Ninguna de ellas son peligrosas.

- …- Carman solamente llevo su vista a otro lado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad.

- Ustedes ¿A dónde van?- pregunto Rebeca sorbiendo del plato con sopa, terminandose el caldo.

- …- todos quedaron en silencio. No sentian nada malo con decirlo, pero lo mas probable es que los consideren suicidas.

- A la prision mas cercana… debe estar a varias aldeas de aquí- explico Eric. Red abrio sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Que?

- Exacto… pensamos ir por el colorado y el marica- siguió explicando. Ellos ya le habian contado en algun momento sobre los dos que perdieron.

- Crear una fuga de prision… suena interesante. Pero esa prision no esta en medio de la nada… bueno, si lo esta, pero hay refuerzos alrededor y es dirigido por un coronel, el coronel Sander…

Los tres chicos arquearon una ceja.

- Pareces conocer mucho…

La peliroja suspiro…

- No me digas que…- Kenny miro incredulo- ¿Sander es tu padre? Sander Tucker.

Red asintió.

Llevo su vista a su prima la cual se veia de pies y animada, aquello al extraño. Normalmente ella era mucho mas seria que la misma Red, aunque sea la menor de las dos. La viva imagen de su hermano… a veces se pregunta que si Ruby se forzo a si misma para eso…

Sonrio cuando los tres chicos se acercaban a los mayores.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.

Los menores sonrieron y llevaron su vista a un miembro en particular… poniendolo nervioso.

- ¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto frotando sus nudillos.

- Tu eres maestro agua- sonrio la pelirroja menor y Butters asintió extrañado- ¡Decidido! ¡Tu me enseñaras agua control!- lo apunto con el dedo y eso extraño aun mas a Leopold.

- ¿Qué yo que…?

- Vamos Butters, no creo que sea tanta molestia- Karen puso cara de perrito apaleado y ike le siguió el juego, para tratar de convencer al rubio… Sarah decidio seguirles el juego tambien.

Aquello alegro de sobremanera a Rebecca. La hizo sumamente feliz que su prima se comportara con antes, aun conservando la neutralidad de un Tucker, pero con los toques infantiles e inmaduros que la hacian resaltar de entre los tres. Vaya… recordar a su primo e indentificarlo como parte de ellas le trajo lindo como dolorosos recuerdos.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Hey! Con respecto a su plan- Red hablo- nosotras las apoyaremos…

- ¿Qué plan?- pregunto Ike. Kenny, Butters y Eric se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, de seguro la noticia alegraria al menor.

- Tambien tenemos alguien a quien recuperar- Red le sonrio a Ruby y estas se sorprendio… ¿Acaso se referia a…?

- Yo… puedo ayudar a Ruby en el transcurso de estos dia… ¿eres maestra agua?- le pregunto recien asombrado- Red nos dijo que ella era maestra fuego, incluso calento mi sopa.

- Es una larga historia familiar, ya despues les decimos de que va todo, entonces ¿me ayudaras?- pregunto con un sonrisa.

- Claro y con el libro de Kyle como guía podré hacerlo en orden sencillo, como unas clases.

- Entonces, es un trato…- Kenny llevo su vista a Rebecca, quien se puso seria por al mirada, tambien seria, que Kenny le daba. El rubio extendio su mano hacia la chica y esta comprendio. Ambos sonrieron cuando estrecharon sus manos.

Siendo nuevo aliados.

-o-o-o-o-

Habian conversado varios minutos.

Kyle le conto que tenia un hermanito y que su aldea habia sido destruida. Stan de lo mismo y de su hermana, al menos solo lo temperamental que era. Wendy y Bebe dijeron algo simple, pero principal; sus padres murieron en manos de soldados.

Clyde le dijo cosas con respecto a su familia. Sobre que su papá tenia una tienda de ropa, sobre todo calzados y que su madre murio cuando era un niño por motivos naturales. Tweek conto cobre sus padres que eran dueños de una cafeteria. Y que desde que esta ahí no sabe nada de ellos.

- Y luego aparecio Esther- hablo Stan- quien de la nada me habia pateado creyendo que era un ladron tratando de robarle a Karen y Ike- hablaba Stan en medio de confianza. Todos rieron ante eso.

- ¿Esther?- se escucho a alguien detrás suyo y cuando menos cuenta se dio, tenia a otro pelinegro sentado a su lado. A Stan casi le da un paro cardiaco por eso… igual que a todos, nadie lo vio venir y mucho menos sentarse.

- Hola- saludo Clyde con normalidad y Tweek temblo, saludando con la mano.

- Chicos- el chico saludo. Sus facciones se veian como si proviniera del lado oriental de la tierra. Ya entienden…

- Tú… ¿q-quien eres?- pregunto algo nervioso Stan- ¿Conoces a Esther?

- Soy Kevin, un pacer y ¡Si! ¿Esther Stoley?- Stan asintió- ella es mi prima, yo, Kevin Stoley- sonrio mirando de frente a el mas alto. Alli Stan noto que Kevin bien podria ser el hermano gemelo de Esther.

- Kevin; ellos son Stan, Kyle, Wendy y Bebe- Clyde presento a todos.

- ¡Ngn! Son agradable- Tweek se agarro el cabello- ¡aunque los maestros fuego son demasiada presion!- chillo en susurro- en serio necesito café.

- Perdon Tweeks, aquí no hay…

- ¡Gah!

Kyle, Bebe y Stan sonrieron nerviosos ante eso. Wendy solo solto una carcajada.

- No creimos que hallariamos gente agradable aquí…

- Nosotros tampoco, es agradable- Clyde les sonrio- recuerden que muchos aquí son delincuentes y otros prisioneros de guerra. De seguro hallamos a gente buena aquí.

- Ya veo…- Wendy sonrio.

Pero todo se interrumpio por el sonido de las puertas de los pasillo superiores abriendose.

Desde ahí solo se podia ver hacia la "cafeteria" y era el pasillo al que subian para ingresar a las celdas.

- Es el coronel…- murmuro Kevin con seriedad y hasta Tweek se habia calmado. No les agradaba para nada ese coronel, era todo un dictador.

Por la puerta entro el mencionado coronel. Era pelirrojo oscuro y mirada negrusca; su cuerpo era formido y alto, junto con rasgos que mostraban que ya pasaba de los cuarenta y cinco, pero nada de debilidad por ello.

Una monton de soldados entran siguiendo sus pasos, cual sequito.

Parecia que el coronel solo veria un rato y despues de iria, asi que no habia anda de que preocuparse.

Pero algo que sorprendio a los cuatro recien ingresados fue el rostro de sorpresa extrema que pusieron Clyde, Kevin y Tweek, él rubio de nuevo con sus temblores, al ver que el coronel no venia solo… tambien estaba acompañado de un adolescente.

- Fin cap 5-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :D

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


	6. Viejos ¿conocidos?

Hola mundo, traje otro capi de este fic :DDD

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Aqui lo dejo :3333

* * *

Capitulo 6: Viejos ¿conocidos?

_- Vamos Tweek, ya casi lo logras._

_Un pequeño rubio tembló mas al oír a su amigo, pero se armo de valor y volvió a golpear el suelo con sus magullados puños, pero de nuevo solo salio un pilar no mas de diez centímetros._

_- ¡No puedo Craig! ¡Es demasiada presión!- se jalo los cabellos de forma desesperada mientras se cohibía mas._

_- ¡Tweek!- el otro niño le llamo la atención- recién estas empezando, no seas duro contigo mismo._

- … Craig- Tweek temblo con la sola pronunciación de aquel nombre de parte de Clyde, aunque su expresión siguiera siendo de sorpresa sin quitar la vista del pasillo por el cual el Coronel Sander seguia haciendo su caminata. Parecia no prestar atención a ninguno de los rehos, mientras el adolecente detrás de él no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ninguno. Aun con expresión neutral, veia a todos con curiosidad oculta.

Cada uno se veia distinto. Unos eran grandes y corpulentos y otros un grupo de enclenques comparados con mondadientes al lado de los primeros.

- Me aburro…- murmuro para si mismo el moreno llevando su vista a una zona mas cercana, pero aun siendo de la cafeteria.

Primero penso en lo asqueroso que era su comida. Parecia que en cualquier momento la comida viviria y se los comeria a ellos, pero al dirigir su vista a los adolescentes de esa mesa fue que no cabía en si de la sorpresa.

Tweek, al ver que los ojos oscuros se posaron en ellos, se levanto de su asiento e hizo un ademan de correr hacia las escoleras que pertenecían a aquel pasillo, aun sin quitar su vista de Craig.

¿Qué hacia él ahi? Se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Para suerte de Tweek, Kevin lo logro detener antes que se acercara a las escaleras. Podrian creer que quiza intentaba atacar o por el estilo.

Stan y sus amigos solo veian sorprendidos aquello.

Y Craig seguia viendo a tres chicos en particular. Sin moverse de su sitio.

- Ustedes…- dijo Craig para si mismo, pero se sobresalto al oir el grito de su tio.

- ¡Craig! ¡No te quedes ahí parado!- lo ultimo que queria el hombre pelirrojo era que su sobrino, a quien llevaba ahí por primera vez, estuviera a solas en ese lugar con gente peligrosa, en especial un sitio tan concurrido como ese.

Craig obedecio y frunciendo el seño miro a los tres anteriores, que para su incomodidad, seguían con la vista en él. Los fulmino con la mirada y siguió a su tio, pasando a otra habitación y las puertas se cerraron en ese instante, dejando la cafeteria como antes.

-o-o-o-o-

- Primero, abre tus piernas.

- Eso lo se ¿Crees que no lo he hecho antes? Hay que ir mas rapido…

- Pero… va a ser como si fuera la primera vez ¿si?

- Esta bien, pero que sepas que ya tengo experiencia en esto.

- Creeme, e-eso no lo dudo.

A unos metro mas a la izquierda Kenny sentia que le iba a venir un tic a la ceja y Karen trataba de no cerrar los ojos por que imágenes raras se le venian a la mente.

- ¿Lista?

- Siempre…

- ¡Ya dejen de ser tan pornos y empiezen de una maldita vez!- gritaron ambos McCormick a la vez igual de ¿molestos?

- ¡Oh! Manzanas…- Butters dejo su postura de ataque y se sobo los nudillos.

Rubi llevo sus manos a la cadera y vio a los hermanos con una ceja en alto.

- ¿Porno?- pregunto, pero despues sonrio- ¿no les gusta? Se que en el fondo quieren cerrar los ojos…

- ¡Karen!- Kenny vio a su hermana cuando un ataque de hemorragia la ataco.

- Lo siento, lo siento.

Cratman comenzo a reir como si fuera la ultima vez y Ike y Red solo vieron con el tic que Kenny ya tenia.

- Ya chicos, sigan con el entrenamiento- dijo el moreno viendo a Ruby y Butters, estos asintieron y continuaron con el entrenamiento.

- Bien Rubi… de nuevo- la pelirroja imito a su "maestro" y separo un poco las piernas mientras posicionaba sus manos en direccion al lago.

- ¡Listo!

- Ahora vamos a hacer la tecnica "pulpo"- el rubio miro a Ike y este entendio y comenzo a relatar lo que el libro decia.

- Esa tecnica consiste en posicionar el agua a la base de tus pies y crear varios "tentaculos" con el agua.

- ¿Tentaculos?

- Deja que te muestre- Butters le sonrio y se posiciono mejor. El agua del lado comenzo a ascender de forma suave y de un rapido movimiento ya habia mucha a los pies de Leopold. Extendio sus manos con los dedos abiertos y rigidos, levantando varios vectores de agua, eran como seis y se movian alrededor de él.

Ruby vio asombrada y Karen no sabe por que eso la molesto.

- Uno, si desea, puede cubrir su cuerpo con el agua para mayor proteccion- explico Ike leyendo el libro y Butters hizo lo indicado, creando un espacion donde el aire pudiera ingresar.

Despues de unos segundos en que los tentáculos estuvieran moviendose por obra del rubio, dejaron de hacerlo y regreso el agua al lago.

- Listo, ¿entendiste?

Ruby asintió y se posiciono.

- Uno, dos y tres…

Karen sentia que hervía en rabia aun sin saber el por que, lo que no sabia era que Kenny se sentia igual que ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la escena de entrenamiento.

- ¿Por qué Butters le enseña una tecnica que parece tan compleja?- pregunto Red viendo a su prima y al rubio.

- Esa niña demostro ser buena a la hora de cargar mucha agua, esta tecnica la ayudara a a tener buen control. Tecnicas como "latigo de agua" llegas a ser un poco mas complejas, no mas difícil, solo mas trabajoso. Hay que tener una increible presicion, pero ¿Cómo lo tendria si no puede tener buen control?- Eric contento viendo a la pelirroja.

- Eso tiene sentido…

- ¡Hey! Aun sigo preguntandome que si son primas, ¿Por qué ella es maestra agua y tu fuego?

- …

_- Mira Red- el niño veia a su hermana jugar con el agua que levantaba del florero._

_Rebecca vio a Ruby hacer aquello y despues vio al moreno, pero este parecia estar más ocupado viendo a su hermana. Red regreso su vista a la pequeña pelirroja, asustada y muy preocupada._

- Esa mas complicado de lo que crees, Eric.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Que?- el mas alto abrio los ojos sorprendido. El otro solo sonrio mas ampliamente, pero una suma de malicia habia en esa sonrisa.

- Lo que te dije, ellos estan ahí.

Ambos estaban en una habitacion de pinta elegante con dos tazas de té al frente de cada uno.

El mas bajo apoyo su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

- Pero… ¿Qué hacen aqui?- el de tez oscura miro cautivo hacia su amigo, pero parecia mas metido en sus pensamientos.

- No lo se, quiza fueron atrapados por los soldados ¿te sorprende? Lo hacen diario- rio mientras terminaba su té y despues ponia mueca de asco- odio en té…

- Lo se… tu prefieres en café, Craig- Token le sonrio malicioso y el nombrado solo regreso a su mirada y expresión neutral.

- Como sea- desvio su mirada a otro punto de la habitación.

- Y… ¿Qué crees que hagan?

- No tengo idea, tambien a diario los rehos escapan de distintas prisiones… pero creo que mientras me puedo divertir con esos tres. A ver cuanto sobreviven- volvio a sonreir y ello le saco una risa a Token, aunque en el fondo Token no sabe que es esa preocupación en su mente.

- Fin cap 6-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado este capi y en el siguiente los tres maestros fuego y la maestra agua son protas, junto con sus tres nuevo amigos XDXD

Gracias por leer :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :3


	7. Inicio de un conflicto

Lamento tanto la demora, soy de lo peor TTATT

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

No tuve tiempo de ver las faltas ortograficas, lo lamento u.u

* * *

Capitulo 7: Inicio de un conflicto

El ambiente se habia vuelto completamente incomodo, sin saber como llenar el espacion de silencio.

Stan bufo mientras rascaba su nuca, aprovechando ese silencio para poder pensar en lo que desde hace buen rato lleva en la mente.

¿Cómo salir de ahi?

Toda la prision esta llena de mtal. Rejas, mesas, puertas, piso y paredes. La puerta principal, que es la unica salida, esta custiodada por varios guardias y el lugar esta recorrido por otros cuantos.

Y ahora estaban Kevin, Tweek y Clyde.

No los iba a dejar ahí, ya no podia, no se sentiria bien sin mencionar que uno de ellos es primo de Esther, una muy buena a miga con la que mantenian contacto hasta con cartas.

- Kevin… ¿sabes defensa personal?- le pregunto con esperanza. Este levanto la cabeza de la mesa por la repentina pregunta llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Asintio dudoso.

- ¿Lo preguntas por Esther? Ambos nos entrenamos con mis padre desde que tengo memoria.

- ¿Y tú?- miro a Clyde, quien se sobresalto por ello.

- Bueno… yo se algo de defensa, pero tampoco me dedique a eso…

Stan puso una mueca de disgusto, eso no les serviria, pero bastaba con que al menos supiera uno que otro golpe.

- Tweek…

- …- el rubio lo miro sin inmutarse, ya sabiendo que se le preguntaria.

- Soy maestro tierra- aquello sorprendio a muchos. Tweek solo se sobo las manos con cierto nerviosismo, no le gustaba tantas miradas sobre él- ¿Por qué ¡Ngn! preguntas?

- No… por nada, mera curiosidad. Estar en la prision requiere saber defenderse o al menos eso se espera por lo peligroso.- les sonrio. Kyle solo bajo la mirada sabiendo por que su amigo preguntaba ello.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Piensas llevarlos con nosotros?- Kyle se hallaba recostado es su cama con los brazos en la nuca. Stan se sento al borde de la suya.

- Aun no lo se… pero si seguimos llevandonos bien con ellos entonces terminaremos con la culpa de dejarlos aquí.

Kyle resoplo sentandose y acomodando su espalda en la pared, viendo directamente a su amigo.

- No se me ocurre nada para salir- solto el pelirrojo.

- Tendrian que abrir la reja pricipal, pero cada vez que lo hacen nos ponen a todos en los cuartos. Aun asi ahí unas puertas que llevan a unos pasillos que, creo, no tienen nada que ver con la prision. Quiza de ahí podamos sacar algo.

- Wow- sonrio- eso es mejor de lo que crei, perdon por que no se me ocurriese.- su voz se apagaba, dejando un ambiente tenso que al instante Stan noto.

- ¿Estas bien?- el azabache se levanto y se sento al lado de su amigo.

- Yo… extraño a mi hermano- Stan lo miro con una expresión de compasión, pero al instante sonrio.

- Se que te preocupas, pero vuelve a recordar al culon. Él muy desgraciado cuidara bien de Ike. Kenny, Butters y Karen tambien lo haran- paso una mano por sus hombros y lo sacudio amistosamente. Kyle sonrio.

- Si lo se, aun asi estoy algo nervioso. Si le pasase algo jamas me lo perdonaria.- Bajo la mirada u por inercia cerro lo ojos.- Nuestros padres murieron y él es lo unico que me queda… quiero estar ahí para protegerlo. Lo unico que me importa…

- …- el azabache solo bajo la mirada, sintiendo algo vacio en su pecho aun asi no solto a Kyle.

- ¡Ah! P-pero, lo bueno es que tú estas aquí. Tambien eres importante…

- No hay problema Kyle. Soy tu mejor amigo, no puedo competir con tu hermano y tampoco lo intento…- Stan le sonrio, aun asi se vio falso.

- … Si… amigo. Recuerda que me quede contigo en aquella huida. Ni vayas a creer que para mi no vales nada ¿entendido?- levanto el indice y lo puso al frente del rostro del mas alto, dando mas importancia a lo dicho.

Stan retrocedio un poco el rostro con una mirada de incredulidad. Al instante comenzo a reir rodeando el cuello de su amigo con un brazo y comenzo a sobar el puño de la mano libre el la cabeza pelirroja.

- Ba-basta, Staaaaan- reia el mas bajo mientrastrataba de soltarse del agarre del mas alto, patalenado infantilmente.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Me duele todo!- se quejo la rubia estirandose.

- …- Wendy solo mantenia la mirada baja, lo cual llamo la atención de la mas alta.

- ¿Wendy?- se acerco a su amiga quien estaba sentada el la cama y se inclino hasta que sus rostros estuvieran cerca y asi esta levanto la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto incredula.

- Estas distraida.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo, lo lamento- se disculpo rascandose la nuca. Sintiendose incomoda por la cercania.

- Dime que te pasa- pisio con puchero Bebe, consiguiendo que a la azabache se le saliera una risa.

- Es que… estoy pensando en que pasara contigo…- al instante el puchero de Bebe fue sustituido por seriedad y Wendy puso la misma expresión.

- Escuchame, no pasara nada ¿Entiendes? Mientras mantengamos el perfil bajo no me llevaran- la cogio de los hombros y la mira con insistencia. Wendy asintió.

-o-o-o-o-

El dia ya se hacia presente para los rehos y muchos salian de sus cuartos o celdas.

- Tengo hambre y este sitio solo nos esta dejando en ayunas- Stan llevo una mano a su estomago y Kyle desvio la mirada, tratando de quitar de su mente la imagen de una deliciosa comida. Wendy suspiro y Bebe solo deseaba un delicioso lémur hervido.

- ¡¿Qué hacen?!- se escucho del patio trasero y al instante varios rehos salieron hacia donde se oia todo el bullicio. Ellos no se quedaron atrás.

Recien pisaron patio abierto toda la luz del sol les choco de frente. Ahí Stan noto los grandes muros que rodeaban el extenso patio y los guardias de alla arriba. No parecian interesados por el escandalo al medio de este.

Y ahí los vieron…

Clyde era quien habia gritado, quien veia a Kevin y Tweek, quien temblaba como terremoto, los cuales estaban de frente con un alto y musculoso rubio, quien tenia el traje rojo y viejo de los rehos roto de las mangas, lo cual dejaba a la vista su bien gormados brazos.

Este veia con una mirada de burla a los tres petisos a sus ojos y detrás de él se veia a dos chicos mas, los cuales parecian estar disfrutando del espectaculo.

Era obvio que lo que se avecinaba era una pelea.

- Fin cap 7-

* * *

Espero que els halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
